Talk:Xolotl
100,000,000 years? 34,000,000,000,000,000,000th revival? Pardon my saying this, but I personally feel as though these numbers are a tad bit... ridiculous. However, that's only my opinion, so feel free to completely disregard this comment! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:14, December 27, 2016 (UTC) All will be revealed, or tweaked by the time of submission. I'm trying to stick with the theme of Avici's sum total years, and it's heavily intertwined with his regeneration and story. So I'd prefer not to write back from the ground up at this point. I initially had it at 200,000 years and did the math - that many deaths was not feasible in that short span of time. But more then likely I will use some sort of time circumvention method to allow for such a time period to exist. Since I can't go that extravagant on the powers, I felt like I could emblish it a little bit more in at least the catagory of regeneration. to say the rest won't be embelished!. Review Guy (talk) 03:20, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, alright. But if I may ask, why must you have him be revived oh so many times? Heck, 10 revivals in itself is a staggering amount! But the fact that you've gone so far as to make it... (what even is that number, lmao) let's just say, the amount that you've made it, seems entirely unnecessary. Unless of course you can justify it with a reason beyond a reference to "strength". DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:58, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Since he is a Numeros at best - his power will be abysmally pathetic in almost all regards! If in anything, this is his only 'gimmick' in terms of application. I have no intentions or plans to make him... 'strong' so to speak. In terms of story and personality, it is the foundation of them both. And the number is something you should search, check up on Avici and the realm of Naraka! It's a fun little read - and Avici in itself will be the reference for a lot of what my character is. From his regeneration, to the amount of deaths. And the number isn't that crazy! It exists in Buddhism already, so I'm hardly going insane with the numbers on my own. And yes, I can supply a reason. Review Guy (talk) 04:51, December 27, 2016 (UTC) You do realize that to have that many deaths in the amount of years he's lived, and I had to calculate this down from deaths divisible by seconds lived and you still only come to living for 0.00001517262 of a second per death or in layman's terms he's alive for 100,000th of a second before dying again for the entirety of his existence. He's dying so fast he's not even aware that it happens. There's big numbers and then there's absurd. --- Abysmal Shadows (Talk) 08:25, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Seems this guy originates from the Early Cretaceous, so I wager his first incarnation looked like that. Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:44, December 27, 2016 (UTC) But actually Saris makes a point. You sort of need a Human to make a Hollow, unless somehow this is an animal who had a soul somehow (which could be an interesting concept, you might want to take a look at Yuánrǎng in that case. Remember Sajin?) But at any rate, the number is rather bloated. You mentioned that you chose the number because it exists in Buddhism. 8 is also an important number. You could have 8x8 lives for a perfection of 64. 10,000 is also a prominent number in Buddhism, which still gives you a big number while being slightly more realistic (if he died say, once a year ever since humans emerged or something). Just some suggestions. [[User:ShonenChicoBoy|"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' ]] (The chatty-chat section.) 16:29, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Woo lots of attention! I may trim down the number of deaths and simply make it so that his regeneration can extend to that number of rebirths. Since he can rebirth so often, I suppose that wouldn't put too much of a dent in my the image I want. As for what he is: "You sort of need a Human to make a Hollow, unless somehow this is an animal who had a soul somehow" is an idea I am currently running with. I am still filling in the details and seeing how I want to play this. I am wondering if I want to actually make him an animal from the past would work fine, due to Axolotl and Xolotl being so close in spelling and I don't want to drift too far from my end goal. Or simply an Arrancar who's been around for a very long time. I could also pull a time loop. That's always an option. And thanks Shonen for that idea. Buddhism is definitely a theme for the numbers I am using presently, and I'd like to stick to that. Review Guy (talk) 21:28, December 27, 2016 (UTC)